


Undefined (When You Know, You Know)

by 0ceansgayt



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/F/F/F, OT4, Sweet sweet fluffiness, freeform fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/pseuds/0ceansgayt
Summary: Everything had a definition - every word a meaning, every situation categorized. Aubrey was a wealth of knowledge, seeking knowledge for entertainment. She was top of her class, expert on everything she ever indulged herself in.  Except for her life. And her relationship. And sometimes things don’t have definitions. Sometimes they don’t go exactly according to plans or books or blueprints. But god, when you find it, you just know.





	Undefined (When You Know, You Know)

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ot4 and there isn't enough of this goodness. I shall write some detailed prompts later if y'all have any for me! 
> 
> A reminder that this week (until march 12) i will be on vacation, so posting will be a bit slower. 
> 
> Anydick, please drop me a review. It means a lot, y'all!

Everything had a definition - every word a meaning, every situation categorized. Aubrey was a wealth of knowledge, seeking knowledge for entertainment. She was top of her class, expert on everything she ever indulged herself in. 

 

Except for her life. 

 

Except for Beca. And Chloe and Stacie. 

 

It was all new, the way they interacted - the way they fit together like a well oiled machine. Aubrey was the mother hen of the group, sweet but stern. Beca? She was the broody teenager with a soft side. No one would ever tell you, but Beca is the sweetest at night, in the safety of their bed. 

 

Chloe was delicate, every word chosen deliberately around her. She felt everything so wholly - down to her core. And Stacie? She was the glue that held them together with a well placed innuendo or encouraging smile. 

 

As they laid in bed, clad only in a thin sheen of sweat and a blanket, Aubrey felt the words roll off of her tongue for the first time - unexpected yet perfect in the moment. 

 

“I love you. All three of you.” She whispered, eyes screwed shut as though this were a dream she dreaded waking from. “My girls.” 

 

Beca was the first to answer, the back of her hand ghosting over Aubrey’s cheek delicately. “And I love you.” Then came a whimpered agreement from Stacie, eyes closed and breathing evening out - always the first one asleep and last one to wake. 

 

“We love you, Bree. So, so much.” Chloe was grinning from ear to ear, reaching across to touch the blonde from where she was sandwiched between Beca and Stacie.

 

Their positions always changed - Aubrey more often than not occupying a spot at the end of the bed, and Chloe always sandwiched between two of them - but they always fell into the same bed. There hadn’t been a night in over two years in which they slept apart. 

 

After Aubrey and Chloe graduated, they chose to move off campus to a small house. It wasn’t grand, but Aubrey’s bank account funded the endeavor - it was so much better than renting, throwing money into the metaphorical hole. 

 

They all had their separate bedrooms, of course - all decorated and fully furnished - yet they always ended up in Aubrey’s room. She had to upgrade her bed to a king when this all started - whatever they were calling it - because a queen just  _ wasn’t  _ working for four women. 

 

And when  _ had _ all of this started? It was hard to define - a drunken night somewhere between Beca revamping the Bellas and the ICCAs - all falling together in the perfect storm. If they were being honest, and Aubrey would never admit to it, this all  _ started  _ because she kissed Beca in the pool after their mashup - Chloe standing by open mouthed watching her girlfriend kiss the tiny brunette with a mixture of jealousy and lust. 

 

Stacie had fallen into bed with Aubrey shortly after Beca had - a petty ploy to get back at Beca and Chloe, who were  _ not  _ paying enough attention to her and far too wrapped up in each other. 

 

It was harder to admit that Stacie had been a jealous move - she completed them in a way that not even Aubrey could understand. She was encouraging with the right mix of spunk. She could go head to head with Aubrey in one moment, and comfort her as tears streamed down her face in another. 

 

And yet, despite the unexpectedness and strangeness of it all, they just fit. It was so perfect that some days, Aubrey felt as though she were waking up from a dream - that this couldn’t possibly be her reality. 

 

“Come to bed, Aubs. You’ve had such a long day.” Purred huskily into her ear by Beca, Stacie’s long legs wrapping around her torso while Chloe tugged her hand...it was all she needed to be snapped back into reality. This  _ was _ real. This  _ was  _ her reality. Her happy ending. 

 

Though it could be taken with a fleeting moment - a small, insensitive comment. Aubrey had never been good with words, it was a trademark of her personality. Her father had been away on business most of her life, mother spending most of her life at work or at the bottom of a bottle. 

 

It was great at first - when she was old enough for the nanny to go home at night, she spent most of her time reading or singing loudly to herself. It also meant that she never learned to discuss her problems with anyone. She ranted to an empty room, broke plates, but never learned the art of conversation. 

 

Dinners in her childhood home were tense when her mother was home, both sitting at the table silently, the only sound being the scrapes of forks on porcelain echoing around the too silent, barely decorated room. It was almost foreign the first night they sat down to dinner as a group of four - Stacie had brought pizza, Beca brought the beer. 

 

She had walked into a room full of life, Chloe swaying in front of the counter stirring cake batter while Stacie and Beca sang a very elaborate duet from Rent. Aubrey had stood frozen in the doorway, watching the scene unfold before her. A pair of piercing blue eyes caught her, Chloe dropping the metal bowl to the counter in favor of taking her hands for a dance. 

 

And so they danced. And Beca sang - and so did Stacie. The room was an echo of giggles and off key singing, breathless dancers and overzealous singers. It was the happiest that Aubrey had been in her entire life. She felt alive. 

 

She felt in love. And loved in return. 

 

When they sat down for their meal, conversation flowed easily. Dinners with Chloe and Beca had never felt so comfortable, usually falling into a tense silence after Beca teased Aubrey a little bit too far. But Stacie was their mediator, cutting Beca off with a stern glare before she pushed too far, and picking up where Aubrey lacked in conversation. 

 

Stacie hung off of every word that they said, elbows on the table and giving each woman her undivided attention while they were talking. It was so adorable - so loving - that Aubrey forgot to remind Stacie of her manners and push her elbows off of the table. 

 

Because really, there are worse things you can do at dinner, and Stacie was just too adorable for words. 

 

And Beca? Beca was infuriating in a way that Aubrey could never understand. She had the ability to push Aubrey to the point of no return, sarcastic remarks and well-timed one liners pulling her right back in when she wanted nothing more than to squeeze the life out of the younger woman. 

 

But god, was she the sweetest thing anyone had ever met. She tended to wounds like no one else, kissing scraped knees and singing to distract from the pain of an antiseptic wipe. It was reserved only for people she loved -  _ her  _ girls. 

 

When Aubrey fell at rehearsal one morning, tears welling up in her eyes and fists clenched at her sides as she attempted to ward off the pain, Beca was right at her side, cooing and easing her into a chair. In that moment, her reputation and badass attitude didn’t matter - her love was hurting, no matter how hard they had fought that morning before practice. 

 

Beca had glared at every other Bella, harsh words on her tongue that never did come out - because Aubrey would only be upset by that, they were a family. She wiped at Aubrey’s scraped elbows with an antiseptic wipe, holding tight to the older woman’s hand and softly singing  _ The Sign  _ until all evidence of the tears were gone. 

 

A tender kiss to Aubrey’s elbow and she was on her way, bopping back into line between Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy like nothing had ever happened, though she was more tender and loving towards the blonde for the rest of the day. 

 

Somehow they all just  _ fit _ in a way that Aubrey couldn’t pretend to understand. It was infuriating -  she knew the answer for quadratic equations and knew how to use functions and relations to solve complex math problems, yet she didn’t understand her own relationship. Or relationship _ s _ . She had thought her entire life that there was only one man waiting for their happily ever after, but it simply couldn’t be true. 

 

She was happier there in their little apartment in Atlanta with the hot summer sun beating through the windows than she had ever been. And if there was happiness beyond this? God, Aubrey simply couldn’t imagine it. She had everything in the world - her heaven on earth - bundled up into two brunettes and a fiery redhead. 

 

It was everything she ever wanted and everything she never knew she needed in life. 

 

And sometimes things don’t have definitions. Sometimes they don’t go exactly according to plans or books or blueprints. But god, when you find it, you just know. 

 

And lord, did Aubrey know. 

 


End file.
